Salna Blackmont
Appearance Standing at 5’ 7” tall Salna Blackmont’s most prevalent feature is her clear blue eyes which draw you past her flowing red curls which cascade down her head. Her soft features and light features are a stark contrast to her pointed ears which break through her hair like mountain peaks through the clouds. Generally dressed a bit reserved but in fines silks she makes sure that her natural assets show off to help in negotiations. Personality The outward personality of Salna is self-confident, even a bit flirty with customers in the Twin Peaks. She is known to be very approachable about pets and can be seen talking about rare breeds. In the back room she is very business oriented and believes that a contract is a contract, running the Hofsa Thieves Guild on merit rather than feelings. Family Parentage Romaer Blackmont, '''was most noted for his time alive on the Irt Atoll as a foreigner from the city of Cloudcross on Laikka. He worked and cut his teeth as a miner on the Irt Atoll. '''Yesra Blackmont '''was noted amongst those of the Irt Atoll, for two occurrences during her birth. The first was that outside the walls the hounds and wolves began to howl loudly as the child was born and that the second she had an Identical twin named Celesse was born. '''Siblings Caina Blackmont, '''gained some prestige on the Irt Atoll near adulthood as she was a prodigy of Arcane ability. She learned as much as she could on the island before setting off for more knowledge her current whereabouts is unknown. ' '''Fencan Lash,' is the youngest born of the Blackmounts. At his birth however amidst a heated exchange with Romaer and Yesra he was left on the hillside. He was found by a family traveling and adopted by the Lash family. The Blackmont’s would meet their ultimate end at the birth of Fencan. Romaer believed his first child to be of another man, however he sat and brewed with this information. After Caina Blackmont was born things seemed to settle down, after a night of heavy drinking in what would eventually be known to be the Twin Peaks Inn, Romaer would come home drunk seeing Celesse with an unknown man. Not understanding this was not his wife he would take the pregnant Yesra out to a hillside and kill her after childbirth. Drunkenly he would stumble in the wrong directions into a pack of wolves and meet his end. Early life (0-100) Salna Blackmont was born on the 21st day of August on the 4,646 year of the 6th Sanctus Era. Romaer and Yesra were traveling back from Akranes to Hofsa when they would pull their cart aside to give birth to Salna. During the night a mysterious traveler would come across the new family and bestow upon the child a ring, when he noted an odd Alchemical symbol of a birthmark on her abdomen. = Age 28: The first notable event in Salna’s life was when she ran away from home with a traveling group of bards. They took her in while sending word back to Hofsa, and teaching her how to work a crowd. Salna would eventually return home after a short stay with them.' ' Age 55: Near the end of her childhood, her father would kill her mother before meeting his fate drunk and in the wilds. Salna would be forced into adulthood to support her younger sister, while working only with a small job to help her sister's path forward she would quickly develop a rival. Unable to see this threat right in front of her, there was an adolescent noble in Hofsa named Karsan Stane which would attempt to destroy Salna at every turn. Age 59: While dealing with the constant threats of Karsan Stane, Salna would finally gain an friend in the form of a Dragonborn girl who worked in the tavern by the name of Yaxora. The two would rely on one another where neither would be greatly welcomed by the majority of the populace.' ' Age 70: '''During one of her Inn shifts, a traveling hermit would enter Hofsa. Being looked over by most of the populace she would befriend the man who ended up teaching her a number of languages while he was looking around the city for something which he never disclosed. Adulthood '''Age 110: '''Salna finally finds a hobby in which she finds a great enjoyment in. She begins to study history and more importantly the objects in which seem to be lost in time. Each object she quickly learns is of great importance to someone. '''Age 125: '''Salna would travel to the city of Akranes, where a plot launched by Karsan Stane would frame her for murder. As she was to see the block the next morning she was rescued by a group of criminals the night before. She would spend the next four years learning the inns and outs of the thieves guild, where quickly their leader would see her ability to run the guild. As she spent time learning the sewers of Akranes, she would come upon the potential murder of the Ambassador Jadith Tadan. Saving him would help clear her name and get her a meeting with the nobles. '''Age 150: '''Salna would be able to bring the the Irt Atoll’s Harte family and her motives for a Hofsa Thieves Guild together as almost treasure hunters. They would regulate the thieves around the Atoll and provide a better route of income for them so that they would stress the guard less. This would be the official start of the Hofsa Thieves Guild. ''' Storyline * Salna would be in a meeting with Ryze in the backroom when Ambassador Dolonto Tadan would be murdered upstairs by an assassin who framed Radduin. This would be a personal slight on her after saving his great grandmother from death. She would make it a personal goal to attempt to find out everything she can, but was undermined by the acts of the adventuring community. * During the end of The Reclamation, Hofsa was overtaken by the Shadow Fey who made it a prime target for the invasion. No body has been seen or recovered of Salna Blackmont and her current status is unknown. Category:Irt Atoll Category:Hofsa Category:Ezora NPC Category:NPC